<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moondust by sidesketches (AngelwingsandDemonthings)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882370">Moondust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwingsandDemonthings/pseuds/sidesketches'>sidesketches (AngelwingsandDemonthings)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A hint of Destiel, Anyways, Because they literally are, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Claire/Kaia as a direct mirror of Dean/Cas, Coda, Dreamhunter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff With Very Little Plot, Fluff with a Happy Ending, Fluffy Ending, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak First Kiss, Lots of space imagrey, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Lesbians Die, POV Kaia, Reunions, Romance, cowards, explain that cw, look the finale shot me point blank so i wrote this to cope, no beta we die like men, we were literally robbed of this scene at gunpoint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwingsandDemonthings/pseuds/sidesketches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They seemed to hang there, suspended, until Claire’s eyes flicked downward, and her head tilted to the side, inhaling Kaia’s soft exhale- and suddenly their lips were pressed together. </p>
<p>It was soft. Light. A swirling and mixing of stars and moondust and galaxies. </p>
<p>Kaia leaned closer, gripping Claire’s hips as she sighed into the kiss, her mouth falling open.</p>
<p>It was still gentle. Still light. Their own small supernova.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moondust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. I'm gay and I'm yearning and at this point I'm fueled by pure condensed rage at the CW because of that finale so please enjoy this bit of pure fluff. I might write some Destiel soon. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading. :) Seriously &lt;3 </p>
<p>small sidenote: what is WITH the sad lack of Claire/Kaia fics??????? I will singlehandedly fix this if I have to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can come with me if you want. To Sioux Falls.”</p>
<p>“Will- will Claire be there?”</p>
<p>Jody smiled, her eyes warm and gentle as she nodded. “Yes. She’s on a hunt now, but she’ll be home very soon.”</p>
<p>Kaia’s heart felt as if it were glowing. “Home” she echoed. “We’re going- home?” She glanced at Jody as the pronoun slipped, nervousness marring the glow.</p>
<p>Jody stepped forward, enveloping Kaia into a hug. “Yes” she said, her voice shaking. “<em>We</em> are going home.”</p>
<p>Kaia blinked back tears, smiling into Jody’s leather jacket and catching Jack’s eye over her shoulder. He was watching Kaia- smiling shiny eyed at the expression on her face.</p>
<p><em>Thank you</em> she said silently, as she met his gaze. <em>Thank you all. </em>She thought, eyes sliding from Jack and landing on Sam and Dean.</p>
<p>Sam smiled, giving her a small nod from where he leaned against the doorway. And next to him, Dean cleared his throat, smiling as well. “Sorry it took us so long kid.”</p>
<p>Kaia sniffed, breaking away from Jody and crossing her arms over her stomach. “It’s ok. I looked pretty dead.” She joked halfheartedly, pressing her arms harder against the scar on her stomach.</p>
<p>Sam, Jack and Jody shared varying levels of a grimace at that. Dean just chuckled, pushing off from the wall and dragging her into another one-armed hug. “Sounds like something Cas might say. And hey, you got dead and then you walked it off. Kudos to you kid, you’re part of the family now.” He joked.</p>
<p>“Don’t know who Cas is.” Kaia muttered, smiling despite herself. Dean snorted, ruffling her hair. “Also, <em>you</em> sound like Claire.”</p>
<p>“So I’ve been told. And I’ll take it as a compliment” Dean answered. he reached out, socking Kaia lightly on the arm. “Hey, go make her happy huh?” he said.</p>
<p>Kaia blushed a little, tucking her bushy hair behind one ear. “That’s the plan” she muttered.</p>
<p>Dean heard anyway, shooting Kaia a grin that just bordered on teasing. “I’m hittin’ the books. If we ever find a way to kill Chuck, I’ll head over for a visit.” He said in a lighthearted tone that only sounded mostly forced as he pulled Jody in for a hug.</p>
<p>Jody hugged Dean then pulled back and hugged Sam. “You boys will be just fine, you hear me?” She said fiercely. “You always are. If there’s anything you need, we’re here. And I expect you to bring pie to next year’s thanksgiving at the Mills household.”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’m.” Sam answered.</p>
<p>Kaia hugged Sam, then Jack. “Thank you” she said, squeezing his arms as she pulled back.</p>
<p>Jack hunched his shoulders, guilt shadowing his face. “If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t have been there in the first place.”</p>
<p>“And if it weren’t for you, I’d also still be stuck and scared in rehab with no friends, no home and no… um, no Claire.” She finished, halting over the blonde’s name as she blushed again. “So, thank you.”</p>
<p>Jack’s face softened, and Kaia could see the guilt in it lessening slightly as she stepped away to join Jody at the bottom of the bunker stairs. Good. He was a nice kid. A weird as hell one, but nice.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Jody asked, placing a gentle and steadying hand on Kaia’s back.</p>
<p>Kaia nodded, smiling again as she looked at Jack and Sam and Dean. Her new friends. She looked at Jody. And her new family.</p>
<p>Nodding goodbye, she and Jody climbed the stairs, the iron door swinging shut with a clang behind them.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Kaia blinked, as they stepped out onto the hillside next to the bunker door, gasping as she breathed in the clear night air. Her eyes filled with tears again. It was beautiful. She hadn’t realized how beautiful the air in this world was until she was no longer breathing it.</p>
<p>“Car’s this way.” Jody told her, shaking Kaia gently from her reverie.</p>
<p>Kaia smiled, following her to the tan police car and slipping into the passenger seat. “First time I’ve willingly gotten into a cop car.”</p>
<p>Jody laughed, reaching over and gently squeezing her arm as she twisted the keys in the ignition.</p>
<p>Something in Kaia went all bright and happy at that. Soft touches- especially mothering touches had been alien to her for far too long.</p>
<p>“Is it- “she began as they pulled away from the bunker and onto the dirt road. She cleared her throat, trying again. “Is it really- home?” Kaia asked, voice trailing off at the end.</p>
<p>Jody seemed to understand, glancing over at Kaia, her eyes were gentle as she flicked on the brights. “Not if you don’t want it to be.” She answered. “But if you do, then yes.” She squeezed Kaia’s arm again. “<em>Yes</em>, absolutely. Always, if you want it.” She finished, smiling tentatively.</p>
<p>The glow was back. “I think I might.” Kaia answered, unable to keep the smile from her face even if she’d wanted to. Jody smiled, fully this time, as she turned onto the highway.</p>
<p>“It’ll be around a six-hour drive to Sioux Falls.” Jody warned. “So, I’d get comfy. You can sleep if you want to, you must be dead on your feet.” She said sympathetically. “The seat reclines.”</p>
<p>Kaia shook her head. “Thanks, but… I kind of just want to- watch the stars.” She admitted, leaning her head against the freezing glass of the car window. Above the blurry wall of trees, the sky outside was an inky black blue, and the stars in it scattered overhead like salt on a black table. “There weren’t any stars there. Well, there kind of was, but they were all… <em>wrong</em>.” She finished, shivering.</p>
<p>“Are you cold?” Jody asked, concerned.</p>
<p>Kaia was about to shake her head, then reevaluated. “Yes.” She sighed, answering honestly. Even with her red jacket she was chilled. “A little.” She hadn’t really felt warm for years. Even when she had been.</p>
<p>“Hold on.” Jody twisted in her seat, keeping a hand firmly on the wheel, she reached into the backseat and pulled out a black leather jacket that looked close to Kaia’s size, if a little bigger. The car hadn’t swerved even a little.</p>
<p>“This is Claire’s” Jody said fondly. “She left it in here a week ago and I can’t imagine she’d have any objection to you using it.” She held it out.</p>
<p>Kaia’s hands shook as she took it, and a thrill of what felt like pure light coursed through her as she pulled it onto her lap, arms wrapped around the soft worn leather. She smiled, pushing her hands through the sleeves on her lap, and inhaled, melting at the scent. It smelled like campfire smoke and strawberries and a little like gunpowder. It smelled like <em>Claire</em>. It smelled like her, and like comfort and love and like Kaia would never be alone again.</p>
<p>Because she knew Claire would never let her feel alone again.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said softly, whispering to hide the tremor in her voice.  </p>
<p>Jody looked over, tender understanding in her eyes. “Of course, Kaia.”</p>
<p>Kaia leaned back, feeling so very warm. She rested her head against the window again as she breathed in the jacket, tracing the patterns in the stars with her eyes for what felt like hours until they were too heavy to keep open.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The absence of a rumbling engine is what eventually woke Kaia.</p>
<p> She was grateful, though. Grimacing, she pressed a fist to her head. She’d been having a nightmare again, well, <em>the</em> nightmare really. The same one, over and over, it had started her first night in the bad place and ended- well it <em>hadn’t </em>ended by the looks of it.</p>
<p>But it was better here, Kaia decided, comfort flowing through her as she took a steadying breath, clutching Claire’s jacket to her chest. The smell filled her lungs again, making her head spin just a little- in the best way.</p>
<p>Yawning, Kaia sat up. Next to her, Jody pulled the keys out of the ignition. “Mornin’ sleepyhead.” She said, smiling over at Kaia.</p>
<p>Moonlight filtered through the windshield. Kaia rubbed her eyes, looking out the window. They were in the driveway of Jody’s house, parked next to a dark grey pickup. <em>Home</em> Kaia thought hopefully.</p>
<p>The light from the windows spilled over the grass, mixing with the moonlight and throwing a soft glow through the leaves of the tree on the front lawn, glinting off the mailbox that read <em>Mills. </em></p>
<p>It was beautiful.</p>
<p>“I called Alex while you were asleep.” Jody began. “She and Patience cleared space for you in Patience’s room.” She glanced over. “I hope you don’t mind sharing.”</p>
<p>Kaia quickly shook her head. “No, I don’t. You’re all too kind.”</p>
<p>“We all care about you.” Jody explained, her voice soft.</p>
<p>Kaia flashed a small smile. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Jody smiled back, sticking the keys into her pocket and opening the door to the car. She hopped out and motioned for Kaia.</p>
<p>Hurriedly, Kaia opened the passenger door, climbing out. She turned to leave Claire’s jacket on the seat, but something tugged at her heart at the thought of it. Tentatively, she pulled it back into her arms, inhaling once more before shrugging it on, the too-big jacket sliding over her own red one easily.</p>
<p>Jody’s lips twitched and something soft shone in her eyes as she took in Kaia, but she didn’t say anything, instead sliding a friendly arm around her shoulders and walking with her up to the porch.</p>
<p>Before they got there, the door flung open. Alex stood in the doorway, Patience behind her; Alex flew forward, catching both Kaia and Jody in a hug at the same time. “Oh my god you’re <em>back</em>. She said, voice muffled in Jody’s shoulder.</p>
<p>She pulled away, eyes teary and reached for Kaia’s shoulders to pull her into a second hug- this one more controlled than the last. “Welcome home.”</p>
<p>Kaia’s heart was doing the glowy thing again. She hugged back shyly, happy to be welcomed.</p>
<p>When she and Alex broke away, Jody had already pulled Patience into a hug, the latter clutching at Jody’s jacket. “Glad you’re safe.” She breathed.</p>
<p>Slipping back from Jody, Patience drew Kaia into a quick but enthusiastic hug. “I’d always sort of had a feeling we would see you again someday.” She told her.</p>
<p>Kaia raised her eyebrows, “Really?”</p>
<p>Patience rubbed at her arm, shifting. “Yeah. But to be honest I thought that it would be in heaven or something. My gift is hardly ever specific.”</p>
<p>“I can understand that.” Kaia agreed.</p>
<p>Jody cleared her throat. “Alright! I’ll show Kaia where she’ll be staying. I think Alex has some clothes laid out for you.” She said, turning to Kaia.</p>
<p>“I made spaghetti for dinner” Alex added brightly. “Well, I guess it’s closer to breakfast now. Any idea when Claire will be home?” she asked, glancing at Jody.</p>
<p>Kaia’s heart thudded, the sparking feeling that had coursed through her when she’d fallen asleep with Claire’s jacket making a reappearance.</p>
<p>Jody smiled. “She’ll be here any minute now” she answered, directing her words mostly to Kaia. “Though, I don’t know how hungry she’ll be.” She added, gaze flicking to Alex.</p>
<p>Alex smirked. “Good point.” she stepped through the doorway back into the house. “I’ll set it out anyway.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Alex!” Jody called after her.</p>
<p>“I’ll help” Patience added softly, following Alex with a parting smile to Jody and Kaia.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Patience”</p>
<p>Kaia shifted, fisting and unfisting her hands in the soft cuffs of the leather jacket sleeves. “S-so she’ll really be here soon?” she asked, staring determinedly at her feet.</p>
<p>Jody laughed a little, reaching out and squeezing Kaia’s arm as she had in the car. “Yes.” She said gently. “In the meantime, can I show you your room?”</p>
<p>Kaia nodded, a thrill going through her at the thought. A room. <em>Her </em>room. She had a room now- a home.</p>
<p>She stepped over the threshold, sighing as she felt as if a weight had rolled off her shoulders.</p>
<p>The steamy smell of tomato sauce and garlic wafted through the air as she and Jody walked into the kitchen. The sounds of laughter filtered out from the kitchen and a smile tugged at Kaia’s lips as she walked in on a scene of Alex hanging off Patience’s arm with a spaghetti noodle mustache, and Patience laughing as she tried half-heartedly to pull away from her.</p>
<p>The scene was like a bandage. Like Claire’s coat wrapped around her on a long drive home. Kaia felt a lump form in her throat as she contemplated the idea of always having this. She coughed a little, gripping the loose leather of Claire’s sleeves between her fingers as she watched the people before her.</p>
<p>She’d always been afraid of family- of being safe or slowing down or even of <em>having</em> because it was always taken away from her. But for the first time- here- with these people, Kaia felt like maybe she didn’t need to be afraid anymore. It was terrifying. But mostly it was freeing.</p>
<p>She was free.</p>
<p>Hastily, she swiped under her eyes, turning back to Jody. “So, room?”</p>
<p>Jody slid an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. “This way.” She said, a tremor in her voice and a smile in her eyes.</p>
<p>Jody led her down a hallway, where two wood doors stood across for one another.</p>
<p>“This is Alex’s. And Claire’s when she’s here.” Jody said, gesturing to on of the doors. “And this is Patience’s and yours.” She added, pointing to the other.</p>
<p>Kaia traced her fingers lightly over the door. “Is Claire gone a lot?” she asked in what she hoped was a steady voice.</p>
<p>Jody sighed. “Less than she used to be. But yes. Sometimes”</p>
<p>Kaia nodded.</p>
<p>“But If I had to put a bet on it, I’d say she’ll be gone a lot less now.”</p>
<p>“Why is that?”</p>
<p>Jody smiled, a hint of sadness in her eyes. “She missed you.” She answered simply. “A whole hell of a lot, to be honest. And that’s definitely understating it, but that’s her story to tell you.”</p>
<p>Kaia’s face warmed, and she clutched the too-long sleeves of Claire’s jacket. “I missed her too” she whispered, eyes flicking away from Jody’s gaze. “I- don’t think I’m sleepy right now.”</p>
<p>“I know” Jody said tenderly. Kaia wasn’t sure which of her statements she was responding to. Maybe both. “C’mon then, let’s get some food into you, huh?”</p>
<p>She turned back down the hallway, Kaia following.</p>
<p>“Hey guys” Alex grinned, greeting them. “Hungry? It’ll be ready to go in five minutes here.”</p>
<p>“Would have been much sooner if you weren’t such a <em>child</em> with the noodles.” Patience muttered, purposely loud enough for Alex to hear.</p>
<p>“I am <em>this</em> close to filling your bed with Ragu, Turner.”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure I’d just see it coming.”</p>
<p>“You being psychic has never been so<em> inconvenient</em>-“</p>
<p>Jody stepped forward to break up the fight, though the grins on everyone’s faces hinted that this was more lighthearted sisterly banter than anything else.</p>
<p>Sisters. Kaia had sisters.</p>
<p>Suddenly all she wanted to do was look at the stars again; to trace the familiar constellations over and over again until she was sure that she was really here, in the right world, and not having another dream.</p>
<p>Jody seemed to understand the minute she caught Kaia’s eye, waving her toward the door with an understanding smile. “Come in when you’re hungry.” She offered gently.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The air outside was chilled, but when Kaia pulled Claire’s jacket tighter around her shoulders, she’d never felt warmer.</p>
<p>The sky was perfectly clear, as if it too were inviting her home, and the stars swirled above her with an undeniable reality. Kaia took a shaky breath. She was here.</p>
<p>Making her way over to the small cement step that held indelible memories of blue eyes and laughter and “heroic battles with doorknobs”, she sat down, drawing her knees to her chest and turning her face to the sky, breath puffing out in whisps into the cool, still air.</p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around her stomach, an amused grimace tugging at the corner of her mouth as she realized she now had a scar to beat them all. Maybe one even cooler than Claire’s ghoul bite she was so ridiculously, endearingly proud of.</p>
<p>Kaia took a breath, the cold air stinging at her lungs as she inhaled. The pain of it was nothing as she marveled in the smell. The clean, sharp realness of it, reminding her that she was <em>here</em>, and the smell of the jacket reminding her that somewhere out there, Claire was too.<em> Claire</em>.</p>
<p>She smiled, pressing her half-numb hands to the freezing concrete and pushing up, standing. She’d just crossed the small porch and dropped her hand to the doorknob when headlights cut through the night, illuminating the small porch and shining on Kaia’s face.</p>
<p>She squinted into the sudden light as an old red car took the turn onto Jody’s driveway at a reckless speed, the front wheels rolling to an abrupt stop on the grass because of the careless angle.</p>
<p>Before Kaia had even time to think, the headlights switched off and there was the sound of the car door opening and then slamming shut so quickly Kaia briefly wondered if the driver had even gotten out.</p>
<p>She blinked, still frozen with a hand on the doorknob as her eyes adjusted from the light back to the dark.</p>
<p>Claire stood in front of her, not six yards away, next to the haphazardly parked car with a hand still frozen on the door handle.</p>
<p>There was a half-second of stillness that was a direct contradiction to the reckless haste from earlier. Kaia’s heart sparked as she trembled, suspended in time.</p>
<p>“Kaia” Claire whispered. Her voice was full of awe and relief and love and it broke a little at the end.</p>
<p>Kaia’s suspension snapped- she stepped off the porch and Claire dropped her hand from the car door and suddenly they were running. Kaia didn’t know who had moved first, maybe they had moved at the same time, but that really didn’t matter because every step took her closer to Claire and- <em>oh</em>.</p>
<p>They collided, and Kaia had been expecting an explosion. But the world shrank, becoming still and bright and the most real thing Kaia had felt in years. Maybe ever. She wrapped her arms around Claire, hooking them at the back of her waist and Claire was shaking, one hand cradling the back of Kaia’s head and the other tight around her shoulders as she hugged her.</p>
<p>Kaia buried her face in Claire’s shoulder, inhaling a shaky breath. The jacket Jody had given her had only been a pale imitation- nothing would ever compare to her having Claire <em>here</em>, in her arms, and not hundreds of miles- <em>worlds</em>, even- away. “Claire” she gasped, finally finding her voice.</p>
<p>The light thrown by the sparks in Kaia’s heart grew, lighting all of her from the inside out. She wasn’t glowing, she was <em>shining</em>. She was burning up.</p>
<p>A sound that might have been a laugh- or maybe a sob- choked its way out of Claire’s chest. The taller girl pulled back, and Kaia let her hands drop lightly to Claire’s waist, fingers wrapping shyly in the fabric of her jacket as he looked up, meeting Claire’s eyes.</p>
<p>The blue of Claire’s gaze caught in the deep brown of Kaia’s, and her heart skipped as she saw her own emotions reflected there.</p>
<p>Claire’s hands slid slowly upward, resting gently on the sides of Kaia’s face. Tears shimmered at the corners of her eyes. “You’re alive.” She said, her voice shaky. “I- I didn’t mean to leave you. I didn’t know” She closed her eyes. “<em>Kaia</em>, oh god, I- “she choked off, and the tears slipped silently down her cheeks even as her thumbs drew gentle circles across Kaia’s face.</p>
<p>Kaia’s own eyes stung as she watched the tears trace their way down Claire’s cheeks. She reached up, cradling Claire’s face with one hand, and swiping gently at her tears with the other. “<em>Don’t.</em> Please. I thought I was dead too- everyone did. Hey.” She grabbed Claire’s hand from her face, sliding her fingers between Claire’s.</p>
<p>Claire clutched at her like a drowning woman who’d been thrown a lifeline. Her hand was shaking in Kaia’s grip- actually that might have been both of them. Kaia moved forward again, resting her head against the hollow of Claire’s shoulder and wrapping her free arm around Claire’s waist, brushing her knuckles with her thumb.</p>
<p>“Dean said that too, that he’s sorry.” She began. “And I told him it was ok because it <em>is</em>. It’s ok now. I’m ok.” She finished lamely. Claire shuddered, pressing her face to the top of Kaia’s head.</p>
<p>“I’m an honorary Winchester.” Kaia mumbled in an effort to diffuse some of Claire’s tension. “Y’know, died and came back. Dean made me a member.”</p>
<p>Claire snorted, the sound only a little shaky. “He would.” She said. Her voice sounded stronger now, and she sniffed, pulling her hand from Kaia’s hair to wipe at the remnants of the tears on her face.</p>
<p>She laughed, and the sound was wobbly. “Jesus. Haven’t cried like that since that werewolf threw me through that damn window. What are you doing to me Nieves?” she joked halfheartedly.</p>
<p>Kaia wrapped her arms around Claire’s neck, tugging her down into another hug and pressing her face to her shoulder. “You cried?” was all she could choke out, teasing voice muffled in Claire’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Not a word” Claire joked back, her arms winding tighter around Kaia’s hips and pressing her closer. “I’ve got a reputation to uphold here.”</p>
<p>Kaia laughed; a small, breathless laugh and with it, it felt as if a dam broke. “You’re here.” She said, shaking her head in awed disbelief. Her throat burned, even as her heart shone so full of light, she thought she might just explode after all. A tear escaped her burning eyes, dripping down her cheek as she stared up into Claire’s eyes, mapping them like the stars.</p>
<p>“Don’t” Claire said softly, chuckling wetly as she brushed Kaia’s tear away. Her eyes locked into Kaia’s, staring into her with a weight that made Kaia shiver.  “I’ll never leave you again.” she promised, whispering the words into the cold air between them with such conviction that Kaia’s heart thudded. “You know that, right?”</p>
<p>Kaia swallowed, returning Claire’s gaze, unflinching. “I know.” She breathed. Kaia leaned forward, her breathing quickening slightly as she tilted her head upward to press her forehead against Claire’s, her hands dropping to settle lightly on Claire’s waist again. The other would her arms around the back of Kaia’s neck, grinning as she pressed herself closer.</p>
<p>Kaia lost count of the seconds they stood there, just existing, breathing together. The universe slowed, narrowing to just two stars rotating around one another in their own small, real, galaxy.</p>
<p>“I love you.” Claire whispered, her voice soft and hesitant, but piercing the still rotation of space around them.</p>
<p>If Kaia’s heart had been shining before, it was nothing compared to the supernova taking place in it now. Her very soul felt as if it were<em> gleaming</em>- burning up with a white-hot fire from the inside out and sparking out through her fingertips and Kaia immediately decided that it was the best thing she’d ever felt in her life.</p>
<p>“I love you too” she breathed, swallowing the lump in her throat as her heart worked overtime to keep up with all the sparks.</p>
<p>Claire gasped out another sound that might have been a laugh or a sob. Her hands slid from Kaia’s shoulders to cup her face. Her blue eyes searched Kaia’s own with a depth of emotion that set Kaia’s breath stuttering.</p>
<p>They seemed to hang there, suspended, until Claire’s eyes flicked downward, and her head tilted to the side, inhaling Kaia’s soft exhale- and suddenly their lips were pressed together.</p>
<p>It was soft. Light. A swirling and mixing of stars and moondust and galaxies.</p>
<p>Kaia leaned closer, gripping Claire’s hips as she sighed into the kiss, her mouth falling open.</p>
<p>It was still gentle. Still light. Their own small supernova.  </p>
<p>Kaia felt like she was on fire. A slow, smoldering burn that cracked through her heart like lava- forever changing everything in its wake. Claire tilted her head, deepening the kiss as her thumbs brushed over Kaia’s cheekbones and sparks bust beneath her eyelids.</p>
<p>It was wonderful and joyful and above all it was real. Fuck, it was real.</p>
<p>Kaia never wanted to exist in any other way. Not after she’d had this. Not after the sparks and stars flowing through her had shown her this <em>something</em> that she could have. And fuck, she could have it.</p>
<p>She does have it.</p>
<p>When they finally separate it’s because they’re both smiling too wide to continue- bubbles of joy forming and leaving in the form of small, awed laughs. The door is flung open, and light floods the porch and suddenly their own small universe is intersected by a bright collision of meteors in the form of Alex and Patience and Jody- all laughing as they fall into orbit together.</p>
<p>Kaia is wedged somewhere in the middle, her side pressed to Alex’s back, her arm circled around Jody and some of Patience, and her face buried in Claire’s hair (which smells like strawberries).</p>
<p>The smell of spaghetti sauce spills out the open door along with the welcoming light and the stars swirl overhead in the cool night air- their permanent constellations whispering that this is real and she’s here.</p>
<p>She’s really here.</p>
<p>Kaia laughs along with the rest of them, and lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments would make my gay ass almost as happy as a pretty girl kissing me soooo uh if you feel like it-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>